


Courtship Rituals Of A Vampire

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dom/Fertile, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, Multi, Slavery, Torture, Vampires, chinese burn, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The courtship rituals of dom and fertile vampires and the live they lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if anyone wants me to write any kinks or just something that happens everyday among the vampires let me know and I will try to write them in this series.

Chinese Burn

If there was one thing Gabe Saporta liked it was the delicate pale wrists of a fertile. He loved William Beckett's wrists, they were so slim and fragile looking. He looked at the quite fertile who was sitting doing his home work in the library, now and again William would push his long chestnut hair out of his face giving Gabe a good view of his almost snow white wrists.

Gabe knew he had reputation at school as being a bully, and well being a vampire dom he didn't mind that, and William had a reputation as being a nerd. Strange as it may be to humans, bullies like Gabe often fell for shy nerdy fertiles like William, and at the moment Gabe was falling hard. He knew that humans were saying, okay very ill informed humans were saying William was going to be Gabe's next victim. Humans really didn't understand the concept of a vampire's court ship which to an outsider may look like bullying.

“Staring at the nerdy damsel again,” Pete Wentz smirked as he carved his name into the library table with a flick knife. Gabe smirked at Pete, because Pete knew how much he liked William, and the game they were playing wasn't about William, rather it was about how many vampire wannabes or human hanger ons they could get to believe William was going to get beat up by Gabe. They had a list of humans that had been shit stirring and saying William deserved Gabe's disdain. Everyone on the list would die, by Gabe's hand.

“Wait here,” Gabe smirked before standing and striding over to William.

*

Gabe sat down in the plastic chair next to William smiling as he reached out to pull William's shoulder length hair to get the fertile's attention from the book he was currently engrossed in. He smirked as William looked at him with those large chocolate brown eyes.

“Hello William,” He smirked his hand still in William's soft hair.

“Gabe- why did you- you pull my hair,” William asked with a slight stutter which Gabe found only added to how attractive he found William.

“You know like most of the school I'm a sadist, and I either hurt people because I have a strong dislike for them, or in your case because I find them more then a little attractive,” Gabe smiled as he pulled William's hair again, this time inciting a soft moan from William, Gabe slowly pulled William's hair back by his hair and for a moment looked at William pale throat.

“William give me your wrist,” Gabe whispered letting go of Williams hair.

“Why?” William asked but already he had let Gabe take his frail wrist in his hands. William bit his bottom lip as Gabe stroked his wrist tenderly.

“I like wrists, and yours are just perfect,” Gabe whispered before using both his hands to give William a Chinese burn. He laughed as William gasped but didn't make a move to pull his wrist away as Gabe twisted his hands. He stopped admiring the redness of William's wrist, he found it really sexy. He looked at William who's head was down his hair covering his pretty face.

“William look at me,” Gabe said in low but demanding voice, he smirked as William looked up pushing his hair out of his face.

“That- that hurt,” William said in a soft voice.

“Yeah you know I'm a sadist,” Gabe said still stroking William's now red wrist. “I did it because I find you being in a little pain very sexual,”

Gabe watched William bite his lip looking at him with those damn large eyes of his, and Gabe couldn't help but notice William still hadn't pulled his wrist away.

“William stop biting your lip, you're going to draw blood and I'm the one that wants to do that,” Gabe said pulling William closer before roughly kissing him. He smiled into the kiss as the fertile melted against him, as he pushed his tongue into William's mouth. He pulled away before taking William's sore wrist and kissing it.

“So William would you like to date me,” Gabe said looking at William.

“Yes- but next time- pull my hair harder,” William smiled the moaned as Gabe moved in to kiss him again.


	2. Face slapping

Face Slapping.

William sat on Gabe's bed, his eyes diverted to his lap showing his submission to his dom. He didn't look at what Gabe was getting and frowned in confusion when Gabe pulled his hair back in a pony tail holding it back with a band. He wasn't going to complain though if Gabe wanted him to wear his hair like that. 

“Look at me William,” Gabe said, his hand going under William's chin and lifting his face. William of course did what Gabe wanted him too. His own chocolate brown eyes meeting the blackness of the doms. William watched as the white of Gabe's eyes started to turn black, William had always loved it when a vampire doms eyes did that, and the aura of rage they often gave off when their eyes changed. 

William let Gabe turn his face to the left and then to the right before Gabe with out warning slapped the side of William's face making the fertile gasp. William instinctively brought his hand up to where Gabe had slapped him. It wasn't a hard slap, it stung but after a few seconds the pain quickly subsided to nothing, William knew that if Gabe really wanted to hurt him he could quite easily slap him hard enough to dislocate his jaw or brake his cheek bone. 

“Hands down baby boy,” Gabe whispered for a moment holding William's hands down, William bit his lip as he felt Gabe caress the marks left on his wrists. The next two slaps come just as unexpected as the first hitting one cheek and the other. William gasps then moans softly at the stinging pain going to raise his hands again, but Gabe quickly holds his hands back down, all the time watching him with his now shark like black eyes. 

“Don't raise your hands, else I will have to tie them down,” Gabe says with a slight growl. William nods, he wants to be good for Gabe and show Gabe what a could sub he can be. 

The next barrage of slaps come hard and fast, but William kept has hands down, he was breathing hard when the slaps stopped coming, his cheeks pink and he felt slightly dazed as he felt Gabe tenderly stroke his face. 

“You did well baby boy,” Gabe smiled pulling William against him and kissing the top of his head. 

William smiled against Gabe's chest hearing the words of prise. His face was stinging but it felt good, and it felt good that Gabe had such commend over him. He was proud of himself that he sat there and took it. He still felt slightly dazed as Gabe pulled away and looked down at him, his hand stroking William's flushed cheeks. 

“You look so sexy at the moment,” Gabe said kissing both of Williams heated cheeks before pushing him back on the bed and kissing him, and of course William kissed back. Gabe looked down at him drinking in the sight of the fertile below him, as much as he wanted to he knew he wasn't going to have sex with William tonight. The fertile was still a virgin after all and he wanted William's first time to be special, romantic even, or what vampire's classed as being romantic.

Gabe could wait, he had after all slaves he could fuck. William knew Gabe had human slaves but like most fertiles he wasn't jealous because he knew Gabe had no feelings for the slaves, and like Gabe had said it was just fucking. The light slaps William had taken would turn into punches and kicks with a slave, and there would be no tender words, just harsh name callings and they certainly wouldn't be any kisses. 

With slaves Gabe knew sex was nothing like what doms did with fertiles. Heck slaves died without a second thought after having sex with a dom. Gabe felt sure he killed more then a couple of slaves that way. Left them bleeding in an ally way, semi naked in the middle of winter. He was cruel before, during and after having sex with a human slave. With William though it was different of course. He didn't mind snuggling with him, and sharing words of endearments with him. He would hold hands with him in public, give him his coat if it was cold out. He would call William his baby boy, boyfriend and lover in front of others. If anyone hurt or insulted William Gabe would be there to sort it out. Gabe was William's dom, and Gabe couldn't want for a more perfect submissive.


	3. The Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty gruesome when Gabe kills a slave.

The Docks

Gabe walked down to the most dangerous part of the city which was simply known as The Docks. Well it was dangerous if you was a human, Gabe though had grown up here. Like most of the people he knew, even William was what was known to vampires as a Docks kid. They were working class, and the doms down here were rough with gruff voices and nasty attitudes. Nothing was hidden of a vampires nature down The Docks. Sadism was everywhere, and public executions happened all the time of some disobedient human slave. 

If other dock kids classed you as a sadist you know you was a sadist, and Gabe was classed as a true sadist. Even other dock kids had called him sick over some of the things he did to human slaves, which of course Gabe took as a complement. He was creative, and the way he killed and punished slaves wasn't only painful but humiliating as well. It would wouldn't be the first time he pulled someone's insides out from their anus or gave them an acid enema. 

He smiled as he thought about the slave he killed this afternoon. He had took a power drill to the stupid slave's navel. The slave was tied up, and was naked with doms jeering at her. Gabe had seen the panic on her face as he turned the power drill on, he then slowly pushed into her belly button, feeling the drill sink into soft flesh, her screams turned into gurgles has her mouth filled with blood, her insides twisting around the drill bit. He laughed as he pulled the drill out, some of her guts dangling from her now ruined navel. 

He smiled standing back admiring his work, before he slowly started to pull her insides out from the gaping hole in her stomach. Thanks to making her drink his blood she was still alive and conscious when her insides were being pulled from her body. Gabe could hear laughter as her insides splattered on the floor, her eyes wide and in shock as she watched her guts and blood hit the concrete floor, her blood splattering her ankles, legs and thighs. 

Gabe had taken great delight in pulling her insides out, his fist deep in her guts, totally destroying her. He roughly pulled his fist forward braking her ribs as he did it. She should have been dead but she wouldn't die until the venom in her blood wears off. She would be in agony for a few hours maybe more. He untied her and let her drop to floor before he spat on her. 

He looked at the group of doms that had gathered round like vultures, all of them no jeering at the slave on the floor. Gabe bent down dipping two fingers in his victims blood before walking over to William who stood on the side lines, he slowly painted a line of of blood on both sides of William's cheeks. It was to vampires a romantic gesture, for a dom to do that to a fertile it showed great respect in the vampire culture. 

Gabe smiled as he pushed the two fingers into Williams mouth watching with black eyes as William sucked what was left as the blood from his fingers. 

“Thank you,” William whispered knowing how much it meant for a vampire dom to feed a fertile the blood from from their kill. 

“Anything for my baby boy,” Gabe said before lowering his head and nipping at William's pale throat. He smiled as William tilted his head giving him better excess, such a good boy Gabe thought before sinking his fangs into the pale flesh. He stood there for moment enjoying the sweet taste of another vampires blood before pulling away and licking the wound closed, kissing what was left of the bite mark.

He rested his hands on Williams well shaped hips holding his lover up as the other vampire's body quickly replaced the blood he had lost. It only took a couple of minutes until William stopped feeling dizzy from blood lost, Gabe knew though that like most fertiles William enjoyed the light headed feelings, and a fertile couldn't die from a dom drinking from them, no matter how much blood a dom drank. Gabe wasn't a science nerd but he know something in a doms venom would help a fertile replace their blood quickly. The venom also acted as an aphrodisiac to a fertile, or indeed any vampire if a dom was into other doms. To humans though it was the most toxic venom known and would leave them dying in agony. Gabe knew this, heck he had bitten enough humans to know this, their organs would melt and turn to mush, it certainly didn't make them ready for sex. 

“You okay baby boy,” Gabe whispered cupping William's face and kissing him.

“Yeah,” William smiled slightly high on the venom still in his blood stream, and Gabe knew his venom was strong.

“One day I'm going to drink from you until you faint, right here in public then I'm going to carry you somewhere private. Everyone will see and know that you my beautiful boy belong to me, then when you come round I'm going to fuck you so hard. I'm going to fuck you almost in two, make you bleed and feel bruised from the inside. I'm not going to be gentle your first time, I want to make sure you know for days you're no longer a virgin,” Gabe said stroking William's hair.

“That- that's so romantic-” William moaned leaning against Gabe. 

“Well sugar you bring that side out of me,”


End file.
